To love a legend
by Kitkatlovesswift
Summary: The Pevensies have stayed in Narnia and an old friend comes back. Caspian is not happy, or is he? Really crap summery but they story is better so please read Caspian/OC


**To love a legend. **

**Chapter 1- Blast from the past.**

King Caspian the tenth was bored. Extremely bored. It was a fine summer day in the newly restored Cair Paravel, but he was stuck indoors listening to the problems of his people, all of whom had nothing better to do than bother the new king. He glanced to his left and was pleased to notice that he wasn't the only one affected by the heat. The kings and queens of old were also restless; Peter fidgeting, Susan sighing constantly, Lucy daydreaming and Edmund's eyes had glazed over. One look to his right told him that his advisors were in no mood to let them off duties for a day. No, if they were suffering so would the monarchs. Caspian envied Lucy, whose childlike body meant that she could sweet-talk her way out of petitioners after a few hours. Since they decided to stay in Narnia, the Pevensie siblings had discovered that there where many people who wanted their problems solved by the legendry rulers.

As he dismissed his petitioner Caspian jumped as the large double doors at the end of the great hall were flung open and the Professor walked in, a beautiful woman on his arm.

**Caspian's Pov.**

The woman smiled as everyone in the chamber swung round to face her, guards' hands jumped to their sword hilts and King Peter jumped in front of Queen Lucy. But King Edmund gently pushed him down, a smile spread across his face.

The woman's blonde hair fell below her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends, tall and thin; she had the air of someone who has lived through more battles than they can care to remember and still has the instincts from them. King Edmund has the same aura. Bright blue eyes flickered over all of us on the dais, resting on me for the longest. The force of that penetrating gaze made me shivers, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable. But this is ridiculous, there is nothing this strange person can do to me, I am a good fighter and strong enough to 'bring her down' as King Edmund is so fond of saying. Usually about his brother.

The blonde woman's smile widens as she takes her arm out of Doctor Cornelius's and sweeps a low curtsy.

"Never thought I'd see the day you finally decided to curtsy to me Jas, I'm honoured I really am."

King Edmund's teasing voice brakes the silence that was filling the hall. Her head comes up and she flashes us a bright grin. She straightens up, shaking her hair out of her face.

"Yeah well, this court is a lot more formal than yours; I can't get away with it here."

Her voice is warm and full of affection. King Edmund grins and bounds down the steps of the dais and pulls the stranger into a hug, burying his head in her hair, while she rests her head on his shoulder. She is smaller than King Edmund, but only by half a head. After a moment of shock King Peter recovers and stands again.

"Ed, who is this?"

My thoughts exactly, thank you King Peter. Never thought I'd thank him for anything, this is a strange day. The couple brake away from their embrace and King Edmund places a hand on her shoulder.

"This Peter is Jasmine. You remember? The one who told you your helmet made you look like a baby whale."

A sequel of delight comes from Queen Lucy as she hurtles down the stairs and hugs the woman around the waist. Queen Susan follows at a more sedate pace but once is reaching distance embraces the blonde also. The girl wraps an arm around each of the queens and laughs.

"Knew you'd get there in the end. How 'bout you Pete? Still struggling. Well, Lucy always was smarter than you."

The way this woman is speaks, she makes is sound as if she has met them before, when they first came into Narnia. But that is impossible; she can't be that much older than King Edmund. High King Peter frowns and his family sigh, exasperated. But _she_ just smiles. Jasmine. Who is she and why has Caspian never heard of her before?

It's Queen Susan that decides to enlighten her older brother.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Telmarine court, may we present to you: Jasmine, Lord of Glasswater, our court magician and our oldest friend."

"Oh Sue that was a _terrible_ pun. Yeah I know I'm old, get over it, I'm still older than you lot."

Caspian frowned, there hadn't been a lord of Glasswater since the Golden Age, and how could this girl be a lord anyway? Lord were always powerful men. Big, burley types with big swords and even bigger armies. The idea that this slight housewife could ever hold her own in court is laughable. Must be a mad idea brought from their world.

Jasmine is watching me, almost as if she knows what I'm thinking. Then I re-run the last part of Queen Susan's speech. MAGICIAN!!! WHAT! My head is spinning slightly.

"I think that you might want to drink this, your majesty."

I open my eyes; the Jasmine girl is offering me a cup of water. I sniff it, seems safe enough. She doesn't seem offended that I just accused her of trying to poison me, no she nods, approving?

"For the love of Aslan Caspian she isn't going to try and poison you! Don't you trust her?"

"I do not know her."

My voice sounds stiff, stung by King Edmund's comments. And everyone stares at me. What did I say wrong now?

"We trust her, that should be enough for you."

Peter's harsh voice is accompanied by a magnificent glare. Jasmine rolls her eyes and returns to King Edmund's side. He wraps an arm around her, his eyes cold and hurt. Great now I have offended both Kings, this day couldn't get any better could it?

"Now Pete, Ed, he has a point, you should never accept food or drink from people you don't know and trust. The number of times I've told you that but still you don't _listen to me_."

King Edmund's stance turns less hostile and he smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, but will you please let that time with the giants go!"

"NEVER!!! You have to admit that was pretty stupid."

"Shut it blondie, at least **I** didn't walk into a wall!"

"I was day-dreaming!"

The argument is cut off when King Peter pushes their shoulder's, expression teasing.

"Enough, I'd forgotten how much you two annoy me. How old are you now Jas?"

"1400, Pete my boy, and shut it, just cause I'm amazing."

King Peter smiles and hugs her, then smacks her over the head. Wait, what?! **1400!!!!!!** I must be dreaming, this is too surreal. A cheeky smile spreads over 'Jasmine's' face, clearly amused by something. Strange girl.

"May I join your court King Caspian?"

"If you must."

"Thank you, I would like to advise Kings Edmund and Peter please."

"Yes she did that before, best advisor we ever had."

The whole court stares at King Peter, he has never defended anyone he was not related to before. Seeing him _compliment_ this girl who has never done anything stings. I have tried to win his approval but nothing I do is ever good enough. And this girl swans in and he accepts _her_ instantly. Not fair. My advisors are frowning at me, Doctor Cornelius is glaring at me and Queen Lucy rolls her eyes. Most strange. I straighten up, sitting stiffly under all the glares I am receiving.

"We will now retire so King Edmund can re-acquaint himself with his friend. Court will resume tomorrow, I expect everyone at the feast tonight. Good afternoon."

Walking out, I head to my chamber, I need to a ride, it's been a long day.

**hey, I know I don't know where I've been either. I was ………… somewhere, but when ever it was I got a nice t-shirt from their gift shop. Anyway, I don't know where this came from but who cares? I am ignoring the kiss at the end of the movie because as we all know Ben Barnes is meant for me. He may not know it yet but in time he will accept it. Only joking, *looks shifty* or am I? Ok, on another subject, how is everyone? Review and we'll have a chat. **

**love Katzzle. **


End file.
